Second Chance
by Luv2Game
Summary: OneShot What would happen if Zelos had a second chance at life...and love? Would he regret his mistakes, or choose to make them again? Sheelos Has been revised. Please have a look.


**A/N**: Hello all! Thanks for taking the time and clicking on my one-shot! Oh, and this does contain **Spoilers**, so, you have been warned. All righty, so here's the scoop: I've almost beaten the game a second time, and this time I killed Zelos. ::Sob:: Well, it gave me the idea to write this here one-shot, so I guess it wasn't all bad. Now, here's a question for you: What if the gang saved Zelos while he was dying? I mean, Raine _is_ a healer! And Life Bottle, anyone! Come on! Anyways, this is where my fic comes into play. Right after you 'kill' Zelos.

**Summary**: The gang actually saves poor Zelos instead of letting him die. So, while Lloyd and the others are off fighting Mithos, Sheena has volunteered to take Zelos to the doctor in Flanoir. The rating is T for some kissage and talk of blood and death. This is a one-shot, and it is a Sheena/Zelos pairing.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. And if I did, I wouldn't let Zelos die! That was just so wrong...

Okay! Everything has been covered, I believe. On with the story! I do love reviews, so please leave me one!

_**Chapter one: Second Chance**_

**xxxx**

"Just make sure...you destoy my...Cruxis cry..stal," Zelos moaned, feeling the life seep out of him. He was cold, but the blinding pain that had been present moments earlier was slowly residing. Surely that meant he was dying...

"No! Raine! Do something!"

Who said that? Was that Sheena?

He could only move his head a fraction of an inch, but Zelos could see that it was indeed the beautiful Summoner that had shouted out. She was now kneeling beside him, a look of concern gracing her face. Surely he was seeing things..

"Save him," she muttered, pushing back the few strands of ebony hair that had worked theirself loose from her bun.

"Yeah, Professor! Help him!"

Lloyd? Lloyd cared, too? What was wrong with them? Zelos wondered, finding it very hard to focus on that though. He had betrayed them! He was lying her dying because he had just engaged them in battle...and lost.

"He's our friend," the young swordsmen added softly, gazing at the red-head lying on the floor with a look of sadness and hurt.

Friend? Zelos clung to that one word. He was thier...friend? Even after they fought? Even though he had betrayed their trust and handed Colette over to Cruxis? They still called him... friend?

Raine stepped forward, staff in hand. The silver-haired woman knelt over Zelos' form, hovering the weapon over his injured body. "All right. I'll try."

As the staff floated over his form, Zelos felt warmth flow through his body. It spread, from his finger tips up his arms, from the top of head to the very bottoms of his feet. He could feel the life he so desperately wanted to get rid of flow back into his body.

'Why?" he managed to croak out. "Why are...you..you doing this?"

"I'd like to know that, as well!" Genis, the youngest member of the group, stepped forward, thrusting his kendama at his sister. "He betrayed us! He lied! He's been lying to us this whole time!"

"Genis," Raine hissed. All of her attention was focused on trying to stablize the young man below her staff, she couldn't deal with her younger brother at the moment.

"He's right.You can't...trust me" Zelos closed his blue eyes, hoping that darkness would consume him, but knowing that it wouldn't. He already felt stronger. Though not by much. If they would just leave...

"You have told us where Colette is," Regal stated, standing near the back of the area with the young Genis and Presea. "I believe that is your way of trusting us."

Zelos could feel Regal's dark, cobalt eyes boring a hole into him, so he slowly opened his own sapphire ones and met the older man's gaze.

"In turn, we can trust you," the convict added. _I trust you_. Though the words were not spoken, Zelos saw them, and he closed his eyes once again. This time, however, he was fighting back tears. Why was he so stupid...He'd had friends all along...

"Colette!" Lloyd suddenly cried. "We have to save her! Hurry, Professor!" His raked a hand through his short, brown hair. He felt an urgent desire to save the girl he loved, yet he also desired to save his friend. He couldn't just let Zelos die- he knew that the pervert wasn't a bad guy.

Raine stood, removing her healing weapon as she did so. As soon as the object was taken away, Zelos realized that he despretely wanted it back. He wanted to feel it's warmth, it's reassurance. He didn't want to die...Perhaps, it wasn't that answer after all...

"He's stabilized for the moment. But if we leave him, he will not make it," the older half-elf stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry about..me. Go save my lil' cutie. I'll be...fine," Zelos mumbled, his eye's still closed. Forget what he had thought. Death was the answer. Then the world wouldn't have to be bothered with him, and he wouldn't have to be bothered with the world. Everyone would win.

"Don't lie!" Sheena snapped suddenly. She was still at his side, but Zelos wasn't aware that she was holding his hand until she squeezed it. Harshly. "You've lied enough!"

"Twenty-five percent chance of survial," Presea spoke softly, still standing in the back of the room near Regal and Genis. "He will die," the young girl added in an even softer tone.

"They're right," Lloyd began, trying to take charge of the situation. "We can't leave you here, Zelos. We aren't going to let you die." He surveyed his group, trying to figure out if he could spare someone. He needed them all, considering the fact that they were about to face Mithos- leader of the Cruxis.

_But I can't let Zelos die...But I can't leave Colette! I can't sacrifice anyone...I love Colette, and Zelos is my friend._ Lloyd hung his head, focusing on the floor. _I have to save them both..._

"Flanoir," Sheena spoke quietly, the idea smacking her in the head like a bag of bricks. "I can take him to the doctor there. You've all battled without me before...Do you think you could do it again?"

Lloyd immediately raised his head, relief shining in his brown eyes. "Why didn't I think of that? Great idea, Sheena! You take Zelos to Flanoir, and we'll go save Colette. We'll meet you at the clinic when all of this is over," he said firmly, eager to get going. Zelos was in capable hands, he would be fine.

"Then it's decided," Raine confirmed, rounding up the group and leading to the warp ring at the far end of the room. "Take care," she added, disappearing in a blue blur.

"You can just leave me here...I'll be fine."

"You idiot! Zelos, you will not!"

"She's right," Lloyd said softly, kneeling on the ground so that he was able to stare Zelos in the eye. "We care about you, man. We don't want you to die, so stop trying to. You're our friend."

Zelos turned away, no longer capable of meeting Lloy'd gaze. Why did they all care? Why? He was a worthless Chosen...He was nothing. Couldn't they see that?

"Be careful, Lloyd."

"I will. You be careful yourself." He flashed Sheena a quick grin.

"Yeah, be careful," Zelos muttered. He didn't think anyone heard him, but was proven wrong when Lloyd gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

"You, too." He stood, walking over to warp ring. "Meet you guys there." With that said, Lloyd disappeard, as well, leaving Zelos and Sheena in his wake. For a moment, the two stayed there, Zelos still lying on the stone flooring and Sheena still kneeling at his side.

But within seconds, Sheena came to her senses and turned her attention to Zelos. He was very pale and he had lost a lot of blood. Though his wounds were now smaller -thanks to Raine- they were still there, and his breathing was very shallow. It was then that it really struck her: Zelos might die.

What would happen if he did? Who would constantly annoy her? Who would always try to steal her under garments? Who would be that stupid pervert that was always hitting on girls right in front of her? Who...who would stay up late and talk with her? Who would she laugh with? What would she do without her friend?

But she couldn't deal with sadness. It left her weak and furniable. She couldn't be weak. She had to keep up her defences. She had to stay strong. And she did that the only way she knew how.

"C'mon. On your feet." Sheena stood, bending down and pulling Zelos to his feet, as well. He let out a small groan and she almost let go off the tears she suddenly found herself having to hold back. Almost.

"Sheena, you don't have to do this...You can just leave me here," Zelos said, wincing as she placed a supportive arm around his waist.

"Why? What good will that do? Can you tell me that, Zelos?" Sheena demanded harshly, pulling his arm around her shoulder. He was weak. Weaker than she had guessed, and she knew that she was going to have to practically drag him out to the Rheairds. Still, she couldn't stop herself, couldn't ease her tone. "What will dying accomplish?"

"I don't know anymore," he mumbled. He had thought that everyone would be happy, that everyone would want him to die. He had thought that he was alone, that someone as worthless as him didn't have- didn't deserve- anyone. Any friends. But he had had them all along. They had been right in front of him and he hadn't even noticed.

The pair traveled the rest of the way in silence- as silent as you can get with a man gasping for breath every other step. By the time they reached the bottom of the _huge_ staircase, Zelos was notably whiter, and so weak that Sheena was holding him all by herself. The man could barely even lean on her.

"Here we are," Sheena annouced, half-carrying, half-dragging Zelos over to the flying machines she was going to use to transport them to the snowy continent that was Flanoir.

" 'Bout...time," Zelos gasped, slumping against the nearest Rheaird. The previous warmth he had felt was nearly non-existent. He was cold again. And the pain was back. It hurt to breath.

Sheena observed Zelos with fear in her chocolate eyes. He was detereriating quickly. Her previous anger was now gone, and was replaced with compassion. She would not let him die. She wouldn't.

"Now if I...I could just get on..this thing." Martel, it was huge. It floated nearly two feet off of the ground! How was he supposed to get on it? He could barely even raise his head, let alone his leg!

"Zelos, here." Sheena easily swung one leg over the flying vehicle and pulled herself up. She then turned her attention to the pale red-head. "Give me your hand."

Zelos stared up at her, pain glazing over his usually bright eyes. "What?" She wanted his hand? Usually, she didn't want him to look at her, let alone touch her. Unless they were alone, or with the Lloyd and the others, somewhere away from people. That was when she called him 'human'. Other than that, when he was out in public, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Your hand. Give it to me." She reached down and grabbed it without him offering it to her. She then moved her other hand to grasp him beneath his arm and hoisted him up. He was practically dead weight. She could tell that she hurt him by the way he grimiced, but she couldn't keep from it.

"Thanks," he said, taking short, shallow breaths.

Sheena placed an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her. If she was going to drive and hold on to him, she might as well make it easier for herself. She needed to keep him warm, too. At least, that's what she told herself. She wasn't using his weakness as a chance to be closer to him.

"To Flanoir," she declared, pushing all thoughts aside, save keeping her friend alive. She would help him. She would save him. She had to.

**xxxx**

Four hours. Sheena had been waiting at the Flanoir clinic for four hours, and she hadn't heard anything. No one had bothered to tell her a thing. As soon as she and Zelos had entered the small clinic, he had been whisked away, and she had been stuck in the very tiny waiting room. The thing only consisted of a wooden chair, and an end table. The walls were a stark white, and floor was simply wood, and it had seen better days.

Sighing, the young Summoner threw herself down on the hard-backed chair and buried her face in her hands. Zelos...that perverted, egotistical, self-centered...sad man. What was wrong with him? Why had he done something so stupid? Didn't he realize that people cared about him? Couldn't he see that she cared?

Trying her best to push her thoughts a side, Sheena turned her attention to the small end table at her side. Picking up a magazine, she began flipping through it, only to find her thoughts were still focused on the red-head. Nearly every artical in the book had something to do with the World Regeneration and the Chosen.

She threw the magazine on the table angrily. Why must people depend on the Chosen so? Didn't they understand that they were people, too? Couldn't they see that they were no god, simply a human being bestowed with a birth right that...that perhaps they sometimes didn't want.

"Zelos...," she sighed, her voice a near whisper as realization dawned, "Why? Why didn't ever tell anybody how you truly feel? ...Why didn't you ever tell me?"

She felt near tears for the umpteenth time that day. How had she missed it? Why couldn't she have seen through his façade? He put on a show...a loud, flashy look-at-me-I'm-the-Chosen, and damn-I'm-sexy one. He put on a happy face and pretended to be 'better than thou' to hide how he really felt...like a scared little boy.

"Is there a Mrs. Wilder here?"

The sound of a deep, rich voice jerked Sheena out of her thoughts and into the present. There was a young, chesnut haired doctor standing before, complete with a long white coat that nearly reached his ankles.

"Mrs. Wilder, I presume?" The friendly looking man asked, after recieving no answer from the Summoner.

"Oh, yes, that's me!" Sheena replied, coming to her senses and standing from the uncomfortable chair. "Well, I mean, I'm Sheena Fujibayashi, but I am here with Zelos Wilder," she added, correcting herself as she came to stand before the doctor.

"Dr. Brooks," the man greeted, emerald eyes smiling as he offered his hand.

Sheena accepted, asking, "Is Zelos all right? He's not...He's still..."

Brooks smiled, very accustomed to dealing with people in Sheena's frame of mind. No doubt she had been sitting out in the waiting room, picturing the very worst of scenarios. "Mr. Wilder pulled through, yes."

"Thank goodness," Sheena said, letting go of a breath that she hadn't even been aware she was holding.

"I will not lie to you, Miss Fujibayashi, we were very worried about him. He was near death." At this, Sheena visibly paled, so Dr. Brooks quickly added, "We now have him stabilized, and I'm one hundred percent sure that he will make it through this ordeal alive."

"You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that."

The young doctor smiled. "If he had not arrived when he did...Well, you did a very good job, Miss Fujubayashi," he complimented, and Sheena couldn't help but briefly wonder how he pronouced her name as though it was quite simple. "But, if I may ask...how did a young man as fit as Mr. Wilder injure himself so?"

Sheena lowered her gaze to floor, all thoughts of the doctor's amazing pronounciation skills aside. "He made some bad choices..."

"I see," he said gently, sensing the young woman's sorrow. "You can go in and see him now, if you'd like."

"So soon?"

"Well, he might not be much for conversation," the doctor said with a grin, "But, yes, you may see him. He will have to stay for the night, though. We must observe his condition."

Sheena nodded, feeling as if a huge weight had just been lifted off of her shoulders. Zelos was alive. He was going to live.

"Thank you, Dr. Brooks," she said, offering her hand once more. "Thank you for helping him."

The young man took her hand. "You are very welcome." He started off, calling over his shoulder, "Is is, after all, my job."

Dr. Brooks made his way down the hall and into a small room, and Sheena followed after him, turning into the only other room the small doctors office had. It was such a very small facility; how they managed to save Zelos was really amazing. Two rooms where patients could rest, and a tiny waiting room which had seen better days...could this place even be called a hospital?

The Mizuho native stopped in her tracks as she entered the small room, all thoughts of the hospital's reliability out of her mind. In the middle of the tiny, hardwood floored, faded white walled, drafty room was Zelos. Laying in the small bed, red-hair sprawled out beneath him, he looked as though he was simply taking a nap; as though he had not just betrayed his friends and fought a battle that had nearly cost him his life.

She spotted an old, wooden chair in the corner of the room and slid it over to his bedside, taking extra care as to not wake him. He looked good, considering what he had just endured. He was a bit pale, but most of the creamy-peach color was once again present in his handsome face. The thin blanket used to cover him was pulled up to the middle of his chest, and the nearly-see through gown he wore showed her that his wounds were practically gone- they were now merely small lacerations, and only one shoulder wound had a patch over it.

"You know, I wish I had my camera with me," Sheena began softly, trying to pry her mind away from the depressing moment, "because you're practically in a dress. That is some golden blackmail." She moved to take his hand, and as she did so, she felt her eyes swell with unshed tears.

"You shouldn't have gone and pulled a stunt like that, you idiot. I don't understand you. You pretend. Why? What's the point? Why didn't you tell somebody?" The tears slowly began to fall, and she swiped at them angrily. "...Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sheena?" The sound of her gentle- yet angry- voice drew Zelos out of his unconscious state. His sapphire slowly took in his surroundings: the faded white walls, scuffed floor, overly-bright overhead light, and the Summoner at his bed side.

The crying Summoner.

"Sheena? Are you...crying?" he questioned, his usually strong voice lacking most of it's boisterousness.

"No!" she cried, her voice harsher than she intended. Wiping away the remainder of her tears, she added with a mumble, "I had something in them."

Zelos closed his eyes, deciding that he wouldn't pressure or hassel the young woman. He didn't have the strength for it. Instead, realizing that she held his hand, Zelos offered her a reassuring squeeze- why, he wasn't sure. She just seemed so upset, and in truth, he couldn't stand to see the usually strong ninja in that form.

"How long've I been out?"

Sheena shook her head, glad for the subject change. "I'm not really sure. You've been here for at least four hours."

"Really?" As he opened his eyes, memories of the past few hours came flying back to him, assalting him like a powerful tidal wave. He had handed Colette, the Chosen of Sylvarant and a girl who had trusted him, over to Cruxis, the system that plotted her demise. He then had attacked his companions- his friends- who he had been traveling with for the past who knew how many months. His plan had worked- it had all been going according to plan.

And then, when they had him down, when Lloyd should have delivered the final blow and ended his meaningless existence, everyone had stepped back. They all dropped their weapons, and rushed to his aide- they saved him. Even though he had betrayed them and handed Colette over to the force they had all been trying to stop, they helped him. They called him friend.

"Zelos?"

The sound of his name drew the magical swordsmen away from his thoughts, and to the woman at his bedside. Sheena. She had saved him. She had dragged him all the way to Flanoir- the snowy land quite a few miles out of the way- to help him. She had waited four hours to make sure he was all right. She had been cyring- something, in all his years of knowing her he had never seen her do- over him.

"Zelos? Are you all right? Do you need me to get the doctor?" Sheena asked, a hint of fear laced in her voice. He was awfully quite, and he didn't seem to be responding to her. But the doctor had said that he was fine...

Snapping out of his thoughts, Zelos forced a smile. "Naw, I was just thinking. You guys really kicked my butt, huh?" he added, hoping to lightnen the damp, dreary mood. His plan had the opposite affect.

"We shouldn't have even had to kick your butt!" The Summoner flared, all of the emotions of the past hours overwhelming her. "Zelos, what you did was so stupid! You almost died! Don;t you get it? You don't come back from death! Zelos, you're our friend! Why'd you try something that idiotic?"

"I was only trying to lighten the mood, Sheena. I know what I did wasn't one of my best ideas-"

"Stop. Zelos, I am being serious. I want to know why. I want to know why you wanted to die."

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, the weak Chosen finally whispered, "I dunno."

"Zelos," Sheena began, trying to keep her voice calm and steady, "You're my friend. I care about you. I know that you're tired- tired of being the Chosen- but-"

"How? How do you know?" Zelos interrupted, abashed. He never spoke of that to anyone! That was his secret, he was going to take it to his grave! No one needed to know how he felt.

Sheena couldn't keep the smirk off of her lips. "You idiot. I've known you for...well, a long time. And, I am from Mizuho. I'm just keen to those types of things. You can't hide from me."

At those words, Zelos turned away from her. If she knew how he felt, why did she need to ask? He was worthless. A worthless Chosen who should have never been born. He brought heartache wherever he went. His mother hated him because of the title, his little sister loathed him because of it...even Sheena detested it, always calling him 'Idiot Chosen' and 'Stupid Chosen'...The only people that had cared for him was his hunnies, and they only flocked around him because of his title.

The room fell silent, and Sheene lowered her gaze to the old floor. Great, she had hurt him even more. He wouldn't even look at her. He just turned his head and stared at the yellow wall that was once white. She hadn't meant to, she only wanted to know the truth. She only wanted to help him. But, she was only making things worse.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry, Zelos. I know your tired." Standing from her chair, Sheena dropped his hand. It had seemed so natural to hold it, that she hadn't even realized that she had been clinging to it. "I'll come back to see you in the morning. Maybe then we can get outta here."

She started for the door, but stopped half-way there. Turning, she made her way back over to Zelos. Bending, she pulled him to her for a hug. She expected him to shrug her off, but was pleaseantly surprised as he wrapped one arm around her, as well.

"I'm sorry, too, Sheena. Really, I am."

Sheena drew back, resisting the ridiculous urge to simply hold him. She really had to leave, before she made a complete idiot out of herself. It was simply his weakened state, she told herself. Her mothering instincts were taking over. She only wanted to ease his pain...nothing else.

"I'll be back in the morning," the Summoner barely managed to say aloud. "Go on to sleep." She turned and eargerly trotted out of the room, trying to out some space between herself and the red-head; tyring to clear her head of the mind-boggling thoughts swirling in it.

Zelos lay in his bed, merely watching the retreating form of the ebony-haired woman. It wasn't as if he could do anymore. Sighing, he averted his eye's to the ceiling. He was alone. Again.

"Story of my life," he mumbled, closing his eye's to world. If only he could keep it that way.

_What will dying accomplish?_

_You don't come back from death._

_I know you're tired- tired of being the Chosen-_

_I care about you, Zelos_

All of Sheena's words came back to him, haunting him to no end. He tried to sleep, tried to think of nothing, tried to ignore them all, but it was no use. He lay in his small, slightly uncomfortable bed for over an hour, trying to ignore her words, yet finding it impossible.

"Surely she doesn't really care..." he mumbled aloud, staring at the white, rather leaky-looking ceiling above. "But, she was crying...I've never seen Sheena cry before..."

He turned to his side, holding his breath as he did so. That wasn't smart. Though most of his wounds were gone, he was still quite sore; his muscles felt as though they had been pulled to no end, and his right shoulder was throbbing something awful. Yet, he wanted nothing to ease it- the pain was a reminder of his actions. And the more he dwelled on, the more he was convinced that his actions were rash and...well, stupid.

Sheena had been right. Wasn't she always? She was always right behind him, admonishing him for something. Telling him what he had done wrong, what he could've done better, what he should have done...

"And how to fix it..." Zelos admitted. Sheena was always griping, and slapping, and...there. She was always there when he needed her to help him. And he had repaid her buy trying to die?

"Great job, Zelos. Great job of saying 'thanks'..."

It was just...he felt so alone. So unwanted. No one really cared about him. Lloyd and the others only allowed him to tag along because it had been demanded; it was either him, or death. His mother had never wanted him, never ceasing to remind him that he was unwanted and unneeded. Seles, his baby sister, hated him, too. She wanted to be Chosen, to be the bearer of hope. And he was going to give it to her. Once he was dead, Seles would have had the cursed title. She could be the blasted Chosen. He didn't want it.

But when he was there- this close to giving Seles title of Chosen- everyone had cared. Everyone. Lloyd, Raine, Presea, Regal...even Genis. The little half-elf never had liked for him all that much, but even he had cared...kind of. Everyone had cared. Zelos had been blind. He had had people that cared- loved- him all along...

_I know you're tired- tired of being the Chosen-_

Sheena. The beautiful, curvy, voluptuous hunny from Mizuho. Perhaps she cared for him most of all...She had rushed him to this _extremely_ small hospital, she had sat by his bedside, she had cried over him, and...she had figured out the truth.

That he was tired.

Tired of it all. Tired of life, tired of responsibility, tired of being the Chosen, and tired of being so irresistible to women. Well he could live with that last part, but the others, he was sick of. Mostly the Chosen part. He didn't want to have to _die_ for the world. Sure, he loved Tethe'alla and all, but he _wanted_ to live. He didn't want to die for the sake of the world! Heck, he wasn't even dying for his land, he was dying so some twisted soul could revive his _dead_ sister- if that was even possible. He didn't want to die for them- he wanted to live.

He wanted to live.

That fact- that simple fact- smacked him full force. He didn't want to die! Not for Martel, not for Tethe'alla, not for anybody! He didn't want to die! He wanted to live! He wanted to wake up each day knowing that he wasn't going to have to sacrifice himself. He wanted to walk the streets without being flogged by adoring hunnies. He wanted to _wake up_ and see his _friends._

He wanted to wake up.

"Sheena, Sheena, Sheena. Are you really that smart? How can you do that? You're not even here, yet you make me realize- you make me see the truth. You help me without even knowing it..."

The red-headed Chosen closed his eye's, suddenly feeling exhusted. He needed to sleep. After all, thinking never had been his favorite activity. As the world slowly faded away, and Zelos felt himself slipping into dreamland, he couldn't help but smile. He was going to wake up.

And he was going to see Sheena.

**xxxx**

Flanoir was freezing, no doubt about that. Snow continually covered the ground, and, as she reclined in the old claw-foot tub, Sheena could see the flakes of ice falling from the sky through the small window at her side. Why they put a window- without any covering- in the private bathroom was beyond the Summoner, but she was thankful for the view. No one could see her, anyways. She was on the top floor of the old inn.

Sighing, she submerged herself deeper into the warm liquid. It had been scalding, but the chill in the air robbed even the water of it's warmth. _Hope Zelos is warm enough_ she thought sleepily, closing her chocolate eyes. _That hospital was cold..._

Zelos. The man was all she could think about. He worried her so. Surely, now that he had his life back, he wouldn't try to squander it again. Now that he was safe, he wouldn't try to die. He knew now. He knew that he had friends, that he had people that loved him...She loved him.

Her eyes snapped open, staring dead ahead at the pale, green wall. Love! Love Zelos? Oh, Martel, no. She cared about him; she had known him since her childhood. He was that perverted, egotisical friend that annoyed her to no end, yet was always there. They had always been friends, it seemed. Ever since she met him that day years ago at the Imperial City. She had gone there to study, and he had lived there. One day there paths crossed, and from there on they were friends.

Yet, as you grow up, you change. Sheena finished her studying at the Elemental Research Academy, and yet back home to Mizuho- a place shunned by the Royal Family. She would visit Meltokio occassionaly, hoping to at least see her old friend, but Zelos had changed.

He had turned into a young man and taken the role 'Chosen'. He wasn't allowed to assiciate with _her_ kind. Oh no, he couldn't be seen with the Summoner from Mizuho. In his youth, it was fine. He was still a Chosen, but he was a child. But as soon as he had hit eighteen, it was frowned upon. No longer was he a child, he was an adult, an he must conduct himself in that manner. He must act as Chosen, and that supreme lineage didn't worry theirself with the lower class.

"And that was when he turned into a pompous jerk," Sheena muttered, dunking her wash cloth in the water and placing it over her face. "His ego grew to the size of Tethe'alla. He didn't even _want_ to see me anymore."

And that was when Sheena stopped. She stopped taking her trips to Meltokio, and took her training as a Mizuho Ninja seriously. She honed her skills, and made a vow to make her Grandfather proud. She mastered the art of summoning- well, she now had it mastered. At that point in her life, she still had a lot to learn- and decided to make a better life for her people. If Zelos didn't want to see her anymore, then fine, she didn't want to see him either.

Yet, that wasn't entirely the truth. Back in her teenage years, she had been rather...infatuated with Zelos. His long red locks, creamy smooth skin, piercing blue eyes, full lips...he was- still was- dashing. It wasn't just his looks, no, it was his attitude. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he would get it. The public adored him, yet he had acted as though he didn't care. He was care-free, and she had fallen for him.

"_Had_ is the key word. He left me, deserted me. Pretended like I was nothing- not even an old friend. Besides, he never returned my feeling. He didn't even know of them. And he won't now...because there's nothing to know."

Sheena busied herself with washing, hoping to get her thoughts of off the past. The past brought nothing but heartache. Quickly scubbing herself clean of all the dirt and grime traveling left behind, she turned her attention to her hair, doing the same to her long, ebony tressels. Draining the tub, Sheena grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her slender frame, dashing from the cold bathroom into her warm bedroom, thankful for the warmth the small fire along the far wall gave off.

Going through her traveling pack, Sheena produced an old, terrycloth robe and some undergarments. Slipping them on, the Summoner pulled the only chair in the room over to sit by the only window in the room. Though the room was small, she was thankful for it. It was much easier to heat. The floor was an old wood, with a large pink spread rug that matched the color of the walls. Along one wall sat a small bed with a pink quilt, nightstand, and a door, along another the fire place, and the other the window. The remaining wall had held the simple rocking chair, but it now sat before the window.

Snow was falling. A continual sight. The white flakes fell from the sky and landed on the ground, blending in with what was already present. It was really a lovely sight. The lights from the small town shone through the snow, illuminating the flakes. Had Sheena been in a better mood, she would have smiled.

Her thoughts were now were now on the present, and they still revolved around Zelos. In the past they had been close friends, then they- he- had drifted apart, and now...now they were friends again. They had been thrown together- both joining forces with the band of misfits that wanted to save the world. She was a part of something good, she had great friends, and she had Zelos. Again. It was like the past. It was like having her old friend back.

Most of the time.

When they were around a large group of people, in a town, generally in public, he was back to being 'The Almighty Zelos'. He had his adoring fans, and he had to play the part of devoted Chosen. He may have to be seen with a strange group, but he didn't have to act as though he wanted it to be that way. But out of the public eye, he was her old friend. The arrogant, egotistical... charming, caring man she knew him to really be.

"He's not such a horrible pervert, really," Sheena spoke softly, as if trying to convince the falling ice that he was a good man. "He has his momemts, but, in reality, he's a good guy. He's just...confused right now. He needs help."

Sighing, Sheena turned her back on falling snow and crossed the room to her bed. Pulling back the covers, she crawled onto the soft matress and yanked the covers up over her form. She couldn't think anymore. The only thing she thought about was Zelos, and how much she wanted to help him.

How, deep in her heart, that she had never stopped loving him.

**xxxx**

Martel, was it cold. The room was horribly chilly. Sheena slowly opened eyes, the icy air rousing her from her sleep. Glancing around, she realized what caused the lack of warmth. The fire had gone out. It was too cold to go back to sleep, and she was wide-awake besides. Odd as it sounded she wanted to go for a walk.

Yawning, the ninja stretched her limbs, slowly rising and dressing. She slipped on a pair of black slacks, and long-sleeved pink tunic. It was to cold for her usual attire. She ran a comb through her long hair, and decided to leave it down instead of pulling it up in the traditional Mizuho bun. Perhaps it would help keep her warm.

Turning her attention the the window along the far wall, Sheena tried to decide what time it was. Judging by the darkness, she guessed the time to be around eleven-thirty, maybe midnight. With any luck, she could run to the item shop and purchase one of the Penguinist coats- the material was infused with speacial lining to keep out ot the harsh elements of Flanoir.

Walking briskly out of the room, Sheena crossed the long hall and gave a small wave to the receptionist at the front desk, who eyed the Mizuho native curiously. Crossing the fresh snow, Sheena ran to the shop, praying that it was open so she could find some relief from the cold. Luckily, the shop was indeed open, and the old man in charge gave her discount pricing.

Thanking the man, Sheena left the shop, slipping on her blue, fur lined, feather stuffed coat. Throwing the sack with the remaining coat over her shoulder, she made her way over the white powder, watching as the falling ice covered her tracks almost instantly. Heading up a small ramp, Sheena trotted to the Martel church and out onto the over look.

The view from the area was beautiful. She could see most of the tiny town, and snow was on every building, and covered everything. The street lights shined on the powder, giving it a glowing apperance. There was no one out, save for a young couple many yards away. Sheena had the place all to herself.

Leaning against the banister, Sheena brushed away the icy powder and laid her head against the cold steel. She should go sit with Zelos. He was probably asleep, but she should still be with him. He needed her.

"Ah, who am I kidding? I need to make sure he's really here.._I _need him."

She wanted to make sure he was there, that he was alive. She wanted to make sure that he wouldn't try to die again. That he realized that life was important, and that he only had one shot at it. She wanted to make sure he knew that he had friends, and, that no matter what, he would always have her. Maybe not in those words, but enough to get the point across.

Turning, Sheena intended to head back to the clinic and sit with the red-head, but instead she turned and crashed straight into something. Hard.

"Geesh, Sheena. You sure are a klutz," the object gasped, holding it's shoulder, as if in pain.

Sheena, from her position on the cold ground, looked up in astonishment. "Zelos!" She flew from her seat, snow flying. "What in all of Tethe'alla are you doing out here!"

Zelos shrugged, wincing as he did so. "I saw you standing out here. Thought you might want some company."

She shook her head, bits if snow falling from her hair with the motion. "Zelos, you need to be at the hospital. You're weak, and it's cold. You could catch a cold. Or worse, the flu. It could very well be the dea-" Sheena stopped mid-sentence, turning her gaze to the snowy ground. She would not finish that thought.

Zelos slowly ambled over to the Summoner, who was now back at the banister. "Death of me?" he offered for her. She remained quiet. "Look, Sheena, I'm not trying to die, if that's what you're thinking. I just couldn't stand laying there anymore, and had to get out. I saw you, and came up here."

Still, she said nothing, and Zelos sighed. He was uwanted. "I'll go," he muttered, turning around and heading off. Before he had even taken three steps, he felt Sheena touch his arm very gently.

"Here," she said, holding up the sack she had carried up to the overlook with her. Reaching inside, she offered him the Penguinist coat she had purchased for him. "Put this on. If you're going to stand out here, you might as well be warm."

"What's this?" Zelos queried, stopping in his tracks. Slowly- and painfully- he wrapped the coat around himself.

Sheena glanced heaven's ward. "A jacket."

"I know that," Zelos retorted, buttoning the blue colored wrap. "How'd I get it?"

"I bought it for you," Sheena mumbled, hoping that her voice was strong and that her face wasn't flushed. She quickly added, "How'd you get out here?"

Zelos shuffled closer to her, resting his elbows on the banister. "Well, I woke up from my lovely little nap, looked about, and saw that no one was around. So, I got out of that hell hole and decided to breath me some fresh, snowy air."

"Yes, but how?" Sheena queried, very aware that the Chosen was very close to her side.

"No one was there. Well, besides the nurse, and she was asleep."

Sheena chuckled. "That place sure is unequipped."

Zelos nodded, and the pair lasped into silence. Chancing a small glance at the Summoner, Zelos found her staring up at the falling snow. She was the reason he was out here. He had intended to go the inn and speak with her, tell her how she had helped realize that he didn't want to die, but he had found her out on the overlook instead, and had quickly lost his nerve. He never had been the best at expressing his emotions. The fact the she was wearing her beautiful ebony hair down instead of having it pulled up in that bun didn't help. He always loved it when she wore her hair down.

"Zelos," Sheena began, breaking the unnerving silence and turning to meet his gaze, "why did you do that?"

Her voice was so hushed, Zelos had to strain to hear her. "What?" he retoted, though he already knew what she meant.

"Why did you want to die?"

This time, her voice was even quiter, and if there had been the slightest bit of wind, Zelos was sure it would have snatched her words away. "I don't know anymore, Sheena," he began honestly. "I thought, well, I didn't think anyone cared. I didn't think anyone would care if I was gone. I figured everyone would be delighted."

"Why? Why would you think that!"

At Sheena's outburst, Zelos drew back. "I-I dunno. No one's ever really cared for me, Sheena. Not Mother, not Seles... not even you."

Sheena took a shaky step back, as though he had physically struck her. "What?" she breathed, abashed.

"You're always always saying 'Idiot Chosen' this, or 'Stupid Chosen' that. Everything revolves around Chosen. No matter where I go. Even with you." Zelos hated the stricken look on her beautiful face, but he couldn't keep the words from his lips. "It always has to do with being the Chosen."

"That's not fair," Sheena began. "You can't say that I don't care about you just because I say stupid things! I do care about you! Why would you think that I didn't? I've always cared about you!" As she spoke, her voice grew stronger, and a sharp edge formed. "You've always been my friend, but then _you_ left _me_, decided that I wasn't good enough for you. Even though you did, I still care about you. And if you don't realize that, then you really are an idiot Chosen."

Zelos hung his head, a forlorn air hanging over him. Immediately Sheena regretted her words. She didn't want to hurt him, she wanted to help him.

"Zelos, I'm sorry. I didn't- That came out- I'm-"

"Sheena, I'm sorry, okay?" He interrupted her stuttering, raising his head to meet her regretful gaze. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't- I'm just sorry."

"Zelos, listen to me: I care about you. All right? Even if you think nobody else does, I do. Don't ever think that you have nobody, becuase...you do have me."

Zelos turned away from the ninja, unable to look at her. He had hurt her. She was right. He had deserted her. They had been good friends in their youth, always together. Never anything more, just friends. Though at times Zelos had felt himself wanting to pursue her, he never had, knowing that she wouldn't return his feelings.

But that had all changed when he had become 'of age' as his mother used put it. He left her. It wasn't proper to be seen with the 'lower' class. He had never liked the situation, but he had grown used to it; then, he had joined Lloyd and the gang, and Sheena had been with them. And it was as though they had never parted.

Well, usually. She resented him, and he knew it. She tried to push him away, tried to ignore him, and tried to keep him at bay with her mouth, but despite her efforts to get away from him, he was still there. And, even though he had hurt her, she claimed that she would still be there. Despite the past.

"Zelos..." Sheena started to reach out for him, but stopped herself. It wouldn't help, it would only hurt...herself. "You never told me why you did it," she said softly, hoping to steer the conversation away from her fellings.

The red-head remained silent for a few more moments, then answered, "I don't want to be the Chosen anymore. Seles can have the blasted thing."

"That's not what I mean; I already know that. I want to know why you went to Cruxis- the enemy."

"They said they could help me," Zelos answered, turning to her. "They said that if I helped them get Colette, then they would rid me of my title. And, being the stupid Chosen that I am, I believed them."

"Stop it," Sheena said, in a surprisingly calm voice. She crossed the small distance seperating them and clasped both of his hands firmly in her own. "Stop thinking that you're stupid, and worthless, and whatever else your small, perverted, little mind thinks up."

Zelos offered her the hinest trace of a grin. "I didn't know what to do," he continued, his voice hushed. "If I helped Cruxis obtain Colette, then I wouldn't have to worry about being the Chosen anymore. But, if I did help Mithos and the others, then I would be betraying you guys. ...I made the wrong choice.

"But I regret it," he added quickly, "I was sorry after I did it. And then- then you all just stopped, and wouldn't finish me off. You dropped your weapons, and- and came to my aide. You said I was your...your friend."

His voice cracked, and Zelos started to turn away, but Sheena stopped him, impulsively wrapping her arms around him.

"Zelos, you are our friend. And you don't have to go to Cruxis! We're trying- going- to find a way to end all of these useless sacrificing! You didn't have to work with them. If we help Lloyd win, then we won't have to worry about mana shortages, or Chosens, or anything like that."

"Do you honestly believe that?" he asked with sincere curiousity, ignoring the pain her embrace caused .

"Yeah. I do," Sheena answered, slowly loosening her grip on him. She stepped back, positive the her face was the color of his hair. "When- when we win this, and the worlds are united, then Chosens won't be depended on anymore," she added, hoping that he didn't see the flush her rash action had caused.

"I guess- I guess you're right, Sheena. You always are. Do- do you think that Lloyd and the others will let me come back? If I earn their trust, do you think they'll let me fight along them?"

He sounded so unsure of himself, so much different than he usually did, and Sheena almost pulled her to him again. Almost. "Zelos, I know they will. They care about you, too. But," she turned to gaze up at the night sky, "they're already of fighting Mithos. It's over."

"No, my dear Sheena, it's not. There's no way it could be."

For a moment, he had his regualr, jovial tone of voice back. "What? Why not?" Sheena queried, meeting his blue-eyed gaze hopefully. Perhaps she- they- could still help accomplish thier long-time goal.

"I heard Mithos saying that you guys could never defeat him because he had 'Orgin's Almighty Sword'."

"We," Sheena corrected quietly.

"Huh?"

"We," she repeated firmly. "_We _can't defeat Mithos."

Zelos hung his head, his usually confident tone again replaced with defeat and regret. "Yeah, sure. If you say so."

Sheena sighed softly, reverting back to the previous topic of conversation. "Orgin the Summon Spirit, right? I thought he was a myth."

"Guess not."

"Hmm...So, that means, they'll need me." The very prospect made her heart race with anticipation. "We haven't missed the showdown."

"Nope, and Lloyd'll definitely be coming back to get you. So, no worries."

For some reason his words hit a sore spot. Perhaps it was because she had been worrying herself to death over him, had been trying to get it through his head that poeple cared about him, yet it seemingly had done no good. Perhaps it was because she wanted the old, peverted, happy-go-lucky Zelos back instead of this unsure, no self-confidence, seemingly completely depressed man before her. Perhaps it was because the cold was really getting to her and she was turning into a icicle. Either way, she couldn't take it.

"Zelos, dammit, why can't you get it through you're thick skull that they'll be coming for you, too?" She rounded on him, pinning him between the banister and herself and giving him no choice but to look at her. "You. Have. People. Who. Care. For. You," she said, taking note to pronounce each word clearly and slowly.

"Okay, Sheena." His non-chalant tone only irritated her further.

"Belive me!"

"I do." Again, indifferent.

"Blast it, you idiot! Don't just stand there and nod your head! Believe it in your heart!"

"I do! I do, Sheena! You've all proved it!" Zelos cried in retort, throwing his arms in the air. He quickly lowered them, however, when the searing pain shot through his right arm. "But I don't deserve it," he added, his tone hushed and weak. "I deserve none of it."

Sheena couldn't stop her black brows from flying up in shock. Yes he did! He made a mistake- okay, a huge one- but he regretted it. Honest, genuine regret. He had told them all where Colette was, confessed the quickest route to get to the young girl. And, he had suffered. Not just this night, but for a long, long time.

"You do so, you..you big dummy! Everyone deseves someone that cares about them. And- and you have me." For the third time that night, Sheena pulled the Chosen to her for a hug. Though this time is was just as much for herself as it was for him.

"Don't, Sheena. Don't care." He embraced her closer despite his words. "I don't deserve it- especially from you."

"Why would you say that?" Sheena demanded, her words muffled from the fabric of his jacket. "Why not from me?" she added, feeling as though he didn't think her good enough.

"Because, you helped me realize that I don't want to die- that I was wrong. That death isn't the answer, life is. That- that I had people who did love me. You helped me realize that I wanted to wake up in the morning." Giving into the urges he had been harboring since he saw her standing on the overlook, Zelos ran his hands through her raven tressels. How he loved it when she wore it down. "You've helped me enough. There's no need to burden yourself with me."

"It's not a burden, Zelos," Sheena said softly, relishing the feel of his fingers in her hair. "And, even if it is, I've been carrying it around since the day I met you," she admitted.

"Sheena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the past, I'm sorry about now...I'm just sorry. I know I was stupid, and I know I screwed up, but I...I'll prove that you guys can trust me, and I'll prove that you can, too. I was an idiot to let you go before, just because everyone said I had to-"

Her heart picked up considerable speed. Was this a confession?

"No, it's all right," she started shakily, deciding that she was hearing things. "It was your birth-right. You didn't have a choice. I..I understood. Okay, that's not true," Sheena corrected herself, giving a small laugh. "I was angry...hurt. But, I understand, now."

"No, it's not all right," Zelos started, a egde in his voice. He lifted her face, one hand on each side. "I'm the Chosen. People take orders from me. I could have told them that I was going to continue being your friend no matter what. But I was stupid and allowed people to influence me. And for that, I am sorry, Sheena."

"Zelos, it doen't matter anymore-"

"It does!" Zelos interrupted, still holding her face in his hands. "I really was an idiot Chosen to have let you get away from me! Sheena, don't you understand? I am exactly what you said I am: a stupid Chosen."

"Stop! Stop twisting my words!" Sheena cried, grasping his forearm. "Just because I said that, doesn't mean I really believe it! You just piss me off, so I say it! I've never hated you, or thought you were you an idiot, or anything like that!" She nearly cried out that she loved him, but stopped herself before she uttered the words. If she said them, surely she would damn herself.

"Sheena, I'm sorry," Zelos said for the hundredth time that evening, letting go off her face only to pull against him. His wounds cried out at the strain, but he didn't care- he needed this contact. He needed to be close to Sheena. "I truly am."

"Stop apologizing," Sheena admonished, trying to keep herself from returning the embrace but finding it impossible. "You're going to turn into Colette," she added, trying to lightnen the situation. She was so jittery and defenseless around this man. She didn't want to be, it only led to heartache, but she couldn't help herself.

If it was possible, Zelos pulled her closer still. He couldn't erase the past, nor could he take back what he had tried to do mere hours ago, but he could change his future. He could repay this woman for all that she had done for him. He could be a true friend.

"Sheena," the Chosen began, his voice a near whisper, "you've done more that you could possibly know for me. I could never repay you, but I promise that I won't betray your trust in me anymore."

"I know that, Zelos," the Summoner assured, hesitantly reaching a hand up to touch his face. "I trust you now."

Covering her hand with his own, Zelos relished the feel of her silky smooth skin. "I love you, Sheena."

The Mizuho native jerked her hand away quickly, as though he had burned her. Shocked chocolate eyes met equally shocked blue ones. Love? Had he just confessed his love for her? Had he held her hand to his face and whispered the words 'I love you'?

"You- you love me?" she finally eked out after what seemed like aeons. On the outside, Sheena appearped shocked, yet equally sensible and rash. On the inside, she was quaking, her heart was pumping so fast she wasn't sure if it was naturally possible, and she was hoping with everything she had that she had heard him correctly.

"I- Uh- I...The painkillers must be talking," the red-head stammered, focusing on everything but Sheena's lovely face. Dear Martel, why had he said that? That was buried deep in his heart, and it was supposed to stay there!

Sheena swallowed the huge lump that had suddenly found a home in her throat. Taking a deep breath, she provoked, "Zelos...did you just say, 'I love you'?"

Zelos chewed his top lip nervously. Oh, why? Why did he have such a big mouth? He just uttered three words that he couldn't take back- deep in his heart he didn't want to. Nor did he want to set himself up for hurt. She had said she cared about him- not loved him. Those were two very different things...Yet, he had opened his mouth...

"Um, well...I did," he started shakily, coming to the quick conclusion that he could steer around this colossal slip-up. "But, you don't have to stay anything. In fact, you can forget that I ever said anthing at all," he added, turning from her and wishing that he could go crawl underneath of a rock and never come out.

Sheena easily closed the distance seperating them and turned him to face her with a gently hand. She had to know the truth of the matter. If he really loved her...Martel, it would be like a secret fantasy come true. If not, well, she never expected anything more.

"Zelos, is that true? Do you...do you really...love me?"

Of course it was true. He had secretly pined after her for a long while. He had loved her from a far for years. And now, he, the Lady Killer Zelos, was at a loss for words. He was alone with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes one, he had just -accidentally- blurted out his true feelings, and he could think of nothing to say. It was a simple question, yet he couldn't formulate words.

And so, he didn't say anything. Instead, he mustered up his courage- and his strength- and pulled her to him, claiming her lips in a kiss that spoke more than any words could.

"I do, Sheena. I do love you," he whispered against her lips, not feeling anything but the woman in his arms nor thinking about anything except making her believe him...praying that she would accept him.

The Summomner stood in a shocked silence for a moment. Zelos _did _love her, and he had just _kissed_ her- two things she thought that would never happened to her. Martel, it was dream. She would wake up, and then all would go back to normal. She would go back to being harsh while she secretly wanted, and he would go back to being the Almighty Zelos and have his hunnies. She wasn't _really_ standing out in freezing temperatures in the man's embrace, and she hadn't _really_ just received the kiss of her life.

"Sheena?" Zelos muttered, his heart dropping with the words. She regretted it. This whole night. She didn't love him. She only pitied him. And now, he would probably recive the slap of his life for his actions.

She glanced up, seeing his eye's closed in thought. It _was_ real. She really _was _standing in _Zelos Wilder's_ arms, and she really had been kissed by the man. He actually _did_ love her! Her heart felt as though it would nearly burst. This would change their relationship so, and nobody would believe it, but she didn't care. Zelos loved her.

"Zelos..." She moved a hand to brush back some stray pieces of red hair. "I..."

_Great_, he thought mentally, eye's still closed, _Here it comes. She doesn't love me, and now here comes the words '_I care about you, but not in that way'

The Summoner stood on tip toe, oblivious to Zelos' thoughts and closed her own eyes, whispering softly,"...I love you, too," before kissing him gently.

Zelos' sapphire eye's snapped open. What the...She loved him, too? She didn't hate him? She didn't- she _loved _him! Martel, what a day. He nearly dies, finds that he has friends, realizes that he doesn't want to die, _and_ he get's the girl? Man, life sure came at you fast...

Though he was thinking the entire time she was kissing him, he somehow found the time to return the gesture, and in the end it was Sheena who had to draw back for a breath.

"Zelos, I...Do you- Are you-" Her mind was spinning, her heart was racing, and Sheena could not get a coherent sentence to come out of her mouth.

"Sheena," he interuppted, moving to grasp her face gently, "do you really love me?" His voice was soft, hoping, yet demanding. It was then that Sheena realized that he was just as nervous as she. And, if that was the case, the perhaps he needed her just as bad, as well.

She met his hopeful gaze with a small smile. "Only if you really love me."

At this, he grinned. A true, genuine grin. Something Sheena had not seen him do for a long while. "Guess it's true then, huh?" he said, pulling her to him for a long embrace.

How long they stood that way, Sheena wasn't sure. She could have stayed that way all night, for the feel of his arms around her, and his body near her's was heavenly. Had she not realized that she could no longer feel her toes, she probably would have stayed in that position all night. If she was cold, then he must be freezing, for he was much weaker than herself.

"Zelos, I truely hate to say this, but, we need to get you back to the clinic. They're going to think you've disappeared. Besides, your not exactly in tip-top shape."

"Non-sense, my Angry Lil' Banshee. I'll heal in no time, and I feel fine." He pulled her closer, his wounds protesting the gesture. Like he cared. He'd gladly turn into an icicle- which he felt may very well happen- and bear all the pain in the world as long as he could have her. He wasn't going to waste anymore time.

His old, care-free, jovial tone was back. Well, it was weak, and you had to strain to hear it- but it was there. Because of that, Sheena let the 'Banshee' remark slide, but she did slowly remove herself from his arms. He was going back to that hospital. She wasn't going to let him get sick.

"C'mon, Zelos. Let's go back. I'm turning into a popsicle." She placed a gentle arm around his waist and started off towards the doctors office. "Let's hope you're room has a fire going."

Zelos said nothing, merely slipped his own arm around her shoulder. What a day. Near death, truth, confessions, love...it was enough to tire anyone! Suddenly that damp, dreary room seemed very appealing.

Heaving a content sigh, he glanced to the woman at his side, a smile playing on his lips. What would he do without her? She helped him see so much...She gave him answers without even trying. She gave him love. And, she helped him see. She helped him see that death was not the answer. No, living was. She helped so without even realizing it...

Now, thanks to Sheena, he had a second chance.

And Zelos did not intend on wasting it.

**xxxx**

**-Edit as of 11/09/06-** I fixed every typo I could find. If I missed any, please point them out. I seem to update this thing every fall. XD Hopefully, there is nothing else to alter-

-- Yeah yeah, whoop whoop! Revised, and much better! In my opinion. Now, if you could leave me yours, I would greatly appreciate it! Do let me know what you think. Like it, love it, hate it- please let me know either way. Well, I thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Have a Merry Christmas! Kinda early, but, oh well. Thank you for reading! --

**A/N**: My first one-shot! What did ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in a review! I just think Zelos and Sheena should be together. And after Zelos dies, and Sheena says, 'damned idiot' or something like that, I just think it confirms it. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review!

-Emily _aka_ Luv2Game-


End file.
